The story of Evil Ascension
by thesilentphotographer
Summary: this is the  VOCALOID  story of evil seen through  mostly  the eyes of Len.
1. Chapter 1

Edit

chapter 1

A King's death

For decades, the kingdoms of green, yellow and blue have lived at peace with each other. As neighbors they found harmony among each other and thus, the three kingdoms prospered. Wealth flowed freely through the trades which built up to a bustling level.

The leaders of the green kingdom believed that nature was the true beauty of the world. So the green kingdom had only natural barriers that protected them, their cities had no walls to guard the cities of Green.

The King of the yellow kingdom believed that wealth was all that mattered and nothing more. So their kingdom swelled in size, with a army none blue and green could match.

The lords of the Blue kingdom had faith in friendship, order and peace. Their citizens were upright and there was little that troubled them.

Until...

"The king of yellow is dead! The king of yellow is dead!" announced a minister.

Nearly a hour ago...

"father, you can't die like this! You have no successor! Our wealth would crumble!" said the weeping princess, as Len watched quietly from the doorway.

"my daughter... The kingdom will not crumble just like this, not while you govern it." whispered the aged man.

"I.. What? Stop joking! You will not die! Say it father! Say that you will not die!" commanded the princess.

"haha... I wish that this will come true. I will not die. Happy?" the old king smiled." And... And.." he groaned "I am not your real father..."

"what? Father you should rest. Len! Bring the medicine! now!" she snapped at Len.

" yes, my lady." said Len, snapping to attention and began preparing the medication.

"Rin, it is true I am not your father." the king said gently. "you were adopted... From a orphanage. "

Crash. The pitcher of water slipped from Len's fingers. His hands shook slightly as he picked up the broken glass. Gasping as his palm was sliced open by a shard of glass, Len stumbled to his feet, gazing at the blood pouring out from the wound.

"Boy, go get yourself bandaged." said the king who saw this.

Len dashed out into the corridor, nearly colliding into another fellow servant, Fletcher, who joined days ago, seemed to have a lack of a sense of time and direction, wandering about the castle's corridors.

"get in there and give the king his medication." Len told Fletcher.

"right away, sir."

Closing his eyes slightly as the doctor bandaged his palm, Len willed himself to stay silent.

"the king has died! Praise the mercenaries of the red tide!" rang a voice, "Fletcher, what have you done now?" thought Len as he sprinted to the king's chambers, unsecured bandages flapping in the wind.

"poisoned... nothing we can do..." said the doctor helplessly.

The king was gasping for breath on the bed. The princess was screaming orders incoherently. Finally the king died.

"why are you still here? Go! Find my father's killer!" shrieked Rin. Her voice rang with force, once again displaying her ability to be a leader.

"at once," said Len, bowing deeply and exiting the room.

After what seemed like hours, in the courtyard, Rin saw the servant running up to her, smiling. "my lady, I have gave Fletcher his due punishment, i hope you deem it a fitting one." with blood-stained hands he pulled out a sack, stained red, and dripping down onto the courtyard floor was fresh blood.

"you executed him? In public?"

"yes, my lady. But I had my reasons!" said Len, fearing a severe telling-off, as the king would have done.

"excellent! That will teach the citizens and rebels alike, that the Yellow kingdom does not tolerate any wrongdoings!" said the princess.

High above, a minister announced," the king of Yellow is dead! The king of Yellow is dead!" and the mourning bells began to ring.

remember: if you do not comment , i will not know what you're thinking! so pls give Constructive comments!


	2. Chapter 2

The coronation

"lords and ladies, today we have gathered here, to witness the coronation of our new leader!" said the minister

Looking down from the rooftop garden, Len could see the upturned faces of the citizens, they seemed overly concerned.  
So, the princess was a orphan.

So am I. I am a orphan too.

The boy was found on the steps of a church.

There was a horse-drawn carriage, the horses were gaining speed. Their hooves created cruel crowns upon puddles of water. Suddenly, the horse driver lost control of the horses, and the horses galloped forward.

Len stood, in preparation of leaping out of the horses' path. He was too tired from sleepless nights to fear the oncoming beasts.

The windows that allowed the passengers to speak with the driver swung open and a girl in red robes clambered into the empty driver's seat. She snatched the reins out of the cold air. But it hardly mattered now, the horses were nearly upon him.

Len leapt to the side, the cold autumn air whipping his cheek. And he was clear of the hooves which now were quite still. Len stood, scooping up a band of woven stalks which fell from his arm.

"meiko! How many times must I remind you? Stop doing dangerous stunts like this!" said a man from inside the carriage.

"father, I have just prevented the horses from trampling upon a innocent bystander." said the girl, whose robe was a crimson shade.

"you lie."

"if you do not believe me, come see him for yourself, father." challenged the girl. She leapt down from the carriage, rain water splashed the hem of her cloak. The girl who was called Meiko, waved at him, indicating that he should step into sight.

Len rearranged his beret so that he would look more presentable.

The carriage door opened. A gentleman looked out. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that lad. The driver is new so he is still learning the ropes."

"no trouble at all sir. I'm not hurt." he raised his hands sideways, showing no cuts in the tunic.

Len turned to leave but the girl stopped him before he could walk a distance. "my father asks if you have a place to live. If not he will allow you to work at our mansion as a manservant."

Len laughed bitterly," no, I have a knack for bringing trouble upon myself." he turned to leave again.

But Meiko was relentless in her persuasion. Thus Len reluctantly agreed, and clambered alongside the driver, who smiled apologetically.

A sudden gust of air whipped Len back into reality. He shook his head slightly to gather his senses.

"- Now I ask you, citizens of the Yellow, have we chosen well?" the priest's voice rang loudly.

"yes! Rin Sukiine is our queen!" " Who the old king appoints as his heir will be his heir." voices shouted from below.

"and so, I crown you, Rin Sukiine, the hundred and forty second ruler of the Yellow Kingdom!" declared the priest. The priest gently placed the crown on Rin's head.

Len thought his lady looked perfect with the crown on. He silently smiled to himself.

Rin rose from the elaborately carved throne. Silence. "people of Yellow! I believe that if you all work hard, under the eyes of the great men my father has appointed and myself, we will achieve great things!-"

Len heard murmurings in the streets and on the roof. "oh dear, oh dear." said Meiko's father, Kurai.

Beside Kurai, a young lady in reinforced leather armor sat, Meiko, she had grown taller since Len was employed and her father gave way to her overtime, and thus, Meiko was now skilled in the art of combat.

Before Len was sent to work in the castle, Meiko and him would spar with wooden blades, eventually moving on to actual swords.

Before Len left, Kurai Presented Len a finely crafted sword as a parting gift.  
Being a nobleman meant that Len would still see Kurai every time he came into the castle to discuss matters with the king.

as the congregation rose and began to trickle back into the castle, Meiko saw Len and waved enthusiastically. Kurai rose, preparing to leave.

"Ah, Len, how are you doing? Quite well I hope?" asked Kurai.

"I'm as healthy as always sir, but perhaps your daughter should move clear of the row?" suggested Len. For Meiko was still standing at her seat, listening to their conversation. Other noblemen stood behind her, politely waiting for her to shift.

"Oh, sorry!" said Meiko, quickly moving aside.

Kurai pulled Len to a corner, "so what do you think? Should the girl be crowned queen?"

"I believe she will make a excellent queen, sir. She though at times may be a tad selfish, she was already learning how to govern the Yellow kingdom ever since..." Len hesitated."-since birth."

"I understand, you and the girl are actually of the same age? Can you even believe that? And what's more, you two look quite similar." said Kurai.

Len scowled and looked around, looking for eavesdroppers. "do not mention these things in public, I still want my job! Though both of us are thirteen, **she is my lady and I am her servant**. We are not-" Len looked behind. "- We're not related in anyway-"

"you have told me before,the _girl's surname is Sukiine, but mine is Kagamine_." said Meiko," good talk, but we have to go now, father."

"well then, goodbye." Len waved distractedly.

*****  
the prisoner panted, exhausted from tugging at her shackles. Her hair was no longer as clean as it was. She still had blood on the front of her tunic. not hers.

She looked up, and the guard saw her eyes. Sharingan. Eyes of bloodlust. Good thing she was on the other side of the mesh doors.

Another guard approached, and slipped a tray of cold vegetables and stale bread through the flap into the cell.

The prisoner picked the tray and sat in a corner like always, prodding at the food.

The other guard left quickly, saying that Kasamoto had swapped shift with him and jogged up the stone steps.

The guard looked backat the prisoner and blinked. The prisoner was reading a piece of paper which was hidden at the base of the bread bowl.

Sukone Tei looked up and saw the guard, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She laughed softly and read the note again. "shredder claws and keys are in the bread, have fun. PS: meet me by the inn, I have a job for you."

The guard could only gasp and then he was dead. The claws were flung at him, pierced the windpipe.

For some reason, the claw had hit a major blood channel.

The guard slipped down the wall, leaving a crimson rose on the wall. The Rebels! Thought the guard. the claws were pulled roughly from the grip of his throat and he died, a failed guard.

author comments: the next chapter will be a dual chapter! the two chapters 3a and 3b would be happening at the same time. Comment pls!


	3. Chapter 3

Story of Evil- chapter 3a

Green Vencia

"Len I have noticed that you have become more... Reactive? To other servants in a negative way." said the queen. " would it be stress?"

"yes my lady. Bringing in the new furniture with the other servants are a _pain_." replied Len.

"well, yes they are actually rather... incompetent. But do not protest now, I have decided to give you a two weeks leave, for you to travel the land and return back."

"my lady, I do not-" protested Len.

"all will be alright. I will see you in two weeks starting from tomorrow" said the Queen dismissively.

I've always wanted to visit the capital of Green kingdom.

Vencia, otherwise known as city of eternal twilight, the millennia-old trees created a canopy that only faint streams of light reached the faces of it's inhabitants.

The quickest way there was by gondola on the river channel.

Len, hooded in grey, pushed off the city's docks out of the city.

Tying down the gondola at the silent docks at Vencia, Len discarded his cloak and went to speak with the harbor master to ensure that his boat would still be there when he returned.

Placing the his sack of belongings on his left shoulder, Len straightened his beret and walked deeper, eager to find the inn and see the wonders of Vencia.

_Excellent_. Thought Len as he saw the inn from a cobbled path Len walked towards the building but-

"ow! Watch where-" snapped Len as a girl collided into him, causing his prized beret to go flying.

"sorry sorry! Haha I thought you were someone I knew." laughed the girl, picking his beret and patting it on his head.

"I'm not from around this parts I'm from the yellow kingdom." replied Len

He noticed that compared to the other citizens of Green, the girl was considerably more beautiful. Len realized he was not breathing, his windpipe seemed to be constricted

"my name is Miku Hatsune, I work there," gesturing at a nearby mansion, she smiled,"as a maid."

"And my name is Len Kagamine."

"Hey! Miku what are you doing? She told us to hurry up!" shouted a white-haired girl at the top of the mansion steps.

"Oops sorry! gotta run!" she said, picking up her basket and running off through the trees.

Len shook his head sadly, and walked into the inn.

The citizens of Green sure had a wonderful scenery to wake up to, thought Len as he awoke the next day. The air was extremely refreshing.

_I could live here. No. I have my duties, I cannot just walk away like that._

The city was practically a garden dotted with structures, some trees were carved into and there, lived people. They looked so carefree compared to the citizens of Yellow, reflected Len.

Vencia was indeed a beautiful city, with lamps and glowing mushrooms placed everywhere, there was light in the darkness of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Story of Evil- chapter 3b

Political matters

The meeting was in the dead of the night,in a hooded cloak with red bands at the hems. Tei saw the person, hiding from the light. She stepped into the light of the lamp, this was a standard way to show she had nothing to hide.

"Why have you called me back miss? I thought I was lured into prison because I accomplished the mission? The king made sure of that." asked Tei.

"Sukone Tei, the king did not realize you potential and use your abilities, instead, he locked you up, quite foolish I think."

"Get to your point, what would you have me do?" Her sharingan eyes glowed brighter.

"stop it. you are going to attract unwanted attention." hissed the figure. Tei's glowing eyes dimmed.

"I require you to remove some targets, as quietly as possible." Tei took the envelope the figure offered and peeked inside.

"bravo. This will keep me entertained for weeks!" said Tei excitedly and began to walk away.

"do it quickly and silently!"

"I can only guarantee speed, because I love to be messy sometimes" said Tei, Eyes glowing brighter then before.

"you may come in now Kurai." called White.

"wait outside, White."

"yes, your highness." White allowed Kurai into the room and backed out.

"close the door," demanded the queen.

The door closed, and Kurai stepped forward, only to be blocked by two crossed poleaxes held by two guards at either side.

Rin stood, smiling to herself. I'm going to enjoy this, she thought.

She closed a thick leather book and placed it neatly on a stack, lifted the stack of luxuriously bounded leather books off the table and began to slot the books back to their original positions.

"Sir Kurai, do you know why I have called you here today?"

"not at all, unless this concerns my defeat weeks ago at a skirmish against the Mercenaries."

"yes, please explain yourself," said Rin, taking her seat and pushing hair out of her eyes.

"the defeat was due to the fact that I was not given sufficient men. We were outnumbered one to four." said the general, stepping back, away from the poleaxes.

The door opened. "yes?" Rin asked impatiently.

"your highness, the Prince of the Blue kingdom is here." said White, peering around the door.

"I will speak to him soon," she snapped.

The door closed. "what were you saying? Oh yes, so now you are putting the blame on me?" Rin snapped her fingers. " seize him." the guards lunged at him.

Kurai was too fast for them, he spun around, causing the guards to trip over each other.

"need I remind you, that you have openly questioned my leadership." hissed Rin, rising from her chair.

"not without reason." Kurai said, opening the door and sprinting off.

"capture him at all costs, try to capture him alive." Rin told the guards, then turned to look at the newly constructed guillotine at the city square. She was happy that its integrity would be tested soon.

The prince was a fine young man, he had deep blue eyes and hair, he looked exhausted from the traveling, but also pleased at the same time.

"pleased to see you Queen Sukiine. I have come here to speak to you regarding increasing the trades by devoting more outposts at your side of the border" he paused to breathe. "the red tide's attacks have been increasing at a alarming rate."

"I have already given the order to build a outposts twenty miles from the city," Replied Rin. "this outpost will ensure a significant deterrence to the resistance. I have also sent men on skirmishes against these rebels

PLEASE COMMENT TY 


End file.
